


【长顾】偷喝酒的猫

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 杀破狼（长顾）开车PS：啊啊啊啊啊啊我终于忍不住动手写了顾昀的车啊啊啊啊啊啊





	【长顾】偷喝酒的猫

**Author's Note:**

> 杀破狼（长顾）开车
> 
> PS：啊啊啊啊啊啊我终于忍不住动手写了顾昀的车啊啊啊啊啊啊

顾大帅脑子里想的东西很简单，就两件，不是怎么逗他的心肝儿长庚开心，就是想怎么才能偷偷摸摸的喝点酒，好让自己找点儿开心。

初一盼十五，十五盼初一，每年过个年凑个节的，才能沾点沈易这便宜兄弟的光，凑活着喝两杯。这日复一日，年复一年，在安定侯府稳稳当当地也住了也这么多年了，长庚温柔且残忍地将送到侯府的酒都驾了个梯子挂到了顾昀死活够不到的地方，丰神俊朗的顾大帅，仍旧没能忘了追逐美酒的雄心壮志。

又是除夕，沈易这忘恩负义的狗东西，把亲儿子送回山西，携着媳妇天南地北的风流去了，他这不来，顾昀都没酒喝了。

朝会宴席，奢华靡靡，顾昀眼巴巴地望着下面的人推杯换盏，来往端杯送酒的侍女进进出出，又瞅瞅他身边端坐如神的长庚，低头看看自己桌上仅有的一杯清酒，长眉一挑，计上心来。

顾昀眉尖一皱，忽然敛袖起身，嘱咐身边的随侍一声，以内急为借口，离席而去。

长庚听到内侍的传话，眼神盯着他离去的背影，飘然远去，他的魂似乎也要随之离去。除夕宫中宴会，皇帝本不该离开，可长庚却难得得在众臣面前任性了一次，只是因为不想让顾昀离开他视线一会儿。

顾昀转过茅厕，偷偷摸摸的转了个弯儿，七拐八拐地转进了膳房，熟门熟路地循着酒味，摸到了一瓶陈酿。偷偷喝一杯，长庚肯定发现不了！顾昀正喜滋滋的做着偷鸡摸狗的事，正想循着原来的路偷摸溜回去。一回头竟直直装进一个硬硬的胸膛。

这股熟悉的味道，顾昀手里的酒瓶登时就吓掉了。长庚伸手一捞，一把捞了他的腰，一把捞住了酒瓶。长庚深邃的眼神先是盯了他一瞬，然后抬起酒瓶晃了晃，轻笑了声，然后不慌不忙地半搂半拖地把他带走了。

“哎，哎，长庚，你放开我。”顾昀一开始还挣扎，挂在长庚嘴角地笑意越来越危险，顾昀老巴实地闭上了嘴，任劳任怨地被拖走了。

长庚一路把他拖到寝殿，往他几乎没有睡过的龙床上一扔，顾昀俩眼一瞪，顿时有些明白羞耻是什么滋味。这地方是皇宫，这里是皇帝的寝殿，这个他娘的是龙床啊！虽说他们行那事的时候，顾昀是下面那个，但几乎都是在侯府，怎么说也是顾昀的地盘，在长庚的龙床上，怎么看也有点像送上床的宠妃的样子，顾昀这老脸就有点挂不住了。

他砸吧砸吧干巴巴的嘴唇：“额，那个长庚，我……”我了半天，也没搜罗着什么能解释的词儿。

长庚看着他，一声不吭。

顾昀眼皮一跳，觉得不好。长庚果然就半跪着爬上床来，正斜压在他上面。那面色平静的人凑得非常近，眼神含着跳动的情绪：“想喝酒？”

“额呵呵，我没……”顾昀尴尬地往后退，想矢口否认。

长庚把手里的酒瓶一抬：“本来今日除夕，可以让义父多喝一点。可我还没说，义父就偷偷溜了。”

顾昀心里腹诽：长庚这个黑心暴君，年年只给一杯酒，说今年多给他喝一杯，鬼才信。

面上却还是没心没肺地舔着脸笑：“是吗？”

常言道，天上没有掉馅饼的好事儿。长庚这个抠了巴索的铁公鸡，能多给一杯酒指不定是想作什么坏主意，顾昀可不想随便往坑里踩。

铁公鸡开口了：“如果义父今日能主动一次，这一瓶，可以给你倒两杯。”

顾昀嘴角一抽，面上青白不一。

长庚追问：“怎么样？义父？想好了吗？”

顾昀看了看那瓶酒，咽了口口水，又看看华服俊逸的长庚，也是秀色可餐，觉得一个交易，两头得好，酒喝得，人也能吃得，听起来是个不错得交易。只是……顾昀暗暗心疼了一把自己的老腰。

顾昀颤巍巍的伸出三根手指：“三杯！”

长庚扑哧一声笑了，轻轻凑上去亲了亲顾昀的嘴，声音温柔如水：“好，答应你。”

顾昀望了一圈龙床，内心着实瑟瑟发抖：“回家……”

马车一路送顾大帅回了侯府，长庚大大方方地将正在悔恨三杯酒把自己卖了的小义父抱了下来。顾昀挣开他一下子跳下来：“我又没瘸，干嘛抱来抱去的。”

长庚凑到他耳边：“我喜欢啊。”

顾昀一阵唏嘘，往日里自己天南海北的四处撩人，这回轮到被人撩来撩去了，心里这个复杂啊。长庚可越来越有他的风范了，脸皮越来越不要钱了。

进了侯府的大门，长庚慢悠悠地踱步近了卧房，顺便嘱咐府里大大小小的佣人各自散去休息不要来打扰，霍伯一脸了然的表情带着众人下去了。

顾昀一路上就在琢磨，长庚到底是怎么沦落到现在这副色令智昏的模样的，他以前还能去西北玄铁营住一段时间，现在长庚是越贴越紧，自己出去上个茅厕都能偷跟出来。

顾昀顶着一脑门官司，进了卧房。长庚气定神闲地坐在桌前喝着热气腾腾地香茶，看他进房，悄然抬起眼睑瞧了他一眼。这一眼，那个柔情蜜意，顾昀觉得浑身的汗毛都立起来了，骨头有点酥。

顾昀轻咳一声，大方坐到桌前，长庚随即递上来一杯茶。

顾昀翻着白眼，喝了口茶。

“义父，今天你答应我的……”长庚盯着他的视线似乎都有些烫人起来。

“你个臭小子。”顾昀无奈笑笑，看来是躲不过了，伸手点了点长庚鼻尖，将他搂过来：“说，你想我怎么做？”

顾昀骨子里自是有一股纨绔子弟烟花风尘里撩人的那股酥劲，长庚再怎么受他影响，骨子里还是不同的。顾昀这么一撩，长庚眼眶一睁，气血腾地就涌上来。心跳鼓鼓作响，两只眼睛望着顾昀的脸，又是激动又是期待。

顾昀伸手摸摸他的胸口：“哟，心跳这么快，可不能就跳出来了吧。”

长庚嘴角僵硬地一勾：“不会，义父放心。”

顾昀长眉一挑，眼尾含着笑意，似乎染了胭脂一样绮红勾人。顾昀跨坐在长庚身上，一只手顺势摸进了长庚的衣服里。一层，两层，三层，将外衣一层一层的褪到了肩膀处。

顾昀的手指，一根一根地摸过长庚胸前地疤痕。疤痕差不多都长好了，被顾昀微凉的手指拂过，长庚呼吸骤然急促起来：“义父……”

顾昀眼神逡巡过藏在衣襟里的疤痕，双手扒开衣领，忽然一低头，舔了上去。

“呃！”长庚觉得自己脑门上可能炸了个烟花，血气冲到头顶炸了个昏天黑地，好像乌尔古发作时的不知黑白，却能自制。长庚抱住伏在他胸前细细舔舐他胸口的顾昀，掐着他的腰站起身来。

顾昀一个失重，忙把双手圈过长庚的双肩：“喂！”

顾昀曾经是沈十六的时候，还能伸手拍到长庚的脑袋顶，摸摸头什么的，现在长庚已然出息的比他高出一大截，将他迎面抱起完全不费力气。

顾昀正感叹着，长庚掐着他的腰将他往上提了一下，顾昀怕掉下去，只能双腿缠住长庚。

长庚脸色很不好，顾昀摸摸他的脸，伏到他脖颈间，故意吹着气儿：“宝贝儿，别急啊。”

眼见着长庚快魔怔得控制不住了，顾大帅却仍旧不知死活地添柴拨火儿。于是他冲着长庚脖子上最嫩的那块儿舔了一口。

长庚眸色一沉，抱着他往床上一躺，眼神炙热地望着身上的人。

顾昀一笑，将身上的衣服，一件一件地慢吞吞地脱了，又将长庚身上的衣服一件件拉开。墨迹了足足小半刻功夫，终于在长庚快暴起的前一秒，及时地俯身吻住了长庚的唇。自己随意扩张了一下，长腿一抬，跨坐在长庚身上。利落地往长庚那物件上一坐。

“嘶……”虽说是慢慢适应了，可乍一插进去，还是会有些难以接受。

长庚就难受的狠了。往常间，从不曾试过这般姿势，插入的极深，顾昀浑身紧绷着，挤得长庚也难受得狠。忍不住抬跨往上顶了一下。

“呃！心肝儿，别，别，你这是要我的命呢……”顾昀被顶了一下，浑身软下来，脸上也难看得很。

长庚早被撩得浑身起火，如今被顾昀磨磨唧唧折磨了这么一半刻，脑子早就不是那么冷静了。只能象征性地劝道：“义父，你忍一忍。”

遂忍不住上下顶弄起来。顾昀上气不接下气地嘴里碎碎着“臭小子”“小混蛋”之类的词儿。

长庚却被他越说越激动，胸腔血气翻涌，嗓音儿里透着笑，含着顾昀耳垂细语：“义父，你可别骂了，要了我的命了……”

顾昀被他一阵折磨，浑身一个激灵，仰着脖子泄了身，浊液都淌在了长庚身上。

长庚起身托起他软下的身子，趁着他呼吸不继的时候舔上他的嘴唇，舌尖溜进顾昀微涨的口腔里，一顿风卷残云，顾昀只剩上气儿没了下气儿了。

顾昀喘过一番，扶着长庚的肩膀，艰难的挪动了下仍然被楔住的屁股，可怜巴巴地道：“我的心肝，今日也应了你的要求了，你就饶了这个老弱病残吧，”

长庚被顾昀这磨磨蹭蹭的一挪动，忍不住往上一顶，顾昀浑身哆哆嗦嗦地一声哼哼，长庚遂开心地抚摸顾昀的背：“义父，今日是除夕，你就多陪我一会，好吗？”顾昀眉眼耷拉着，有气无力的趴在他肩上，心想，这混账东西可真是站着说话不腰疼……

“那你……啊！”顾昀话慢悠悠地还没说完，仿佛为了验证顾昀心里的不满，长庚抱着他下了床，就着相连的姿势，站在了床帐子外面。

长庚是不腰疼，可顾昀身体这么往下一顿，顿时插入到一个无法言说的深度。顾昀嗓子里一声转了几圈的呻吟，抖抖索索的又咽回去。此时的顾昀，整个人活像戳在棍子上活烤的鱼，浑身僵硬着煎熬，似乎前前后后就只有这么个死路了。

长庚闷哼了一声，舒服极了。掐着顾昀的屁股往上一提，又往下一松。顾昀总算知道什么叫人为刀俎我为鱼肉，他现在浑身没有一处着力点，唯有死死抱住那黑心的刀俎，双腿尽量缠住，不让自己掉下去。

顾昀喘了口气：“你不会是想，就这样？”

长庚伏在他耳根子旁边腻歪：“义父，好舒服。”那声音软得似乎能来个山路十八弯，把你明明白白地绕进去。

顾昀狠狠地闭上眼，得了，这小王八蛋宠的该上天了。

长庚抱着顾昀上下沉浮了一段，又将他放到桌上，握住他的脚腕，将两条白晃晃的长腿高高抬起，借着这个姿势缓慢地抽插。顾昀觉得自己一把老骨头，马上就要散架了，勉强能在长庚俯身靠近时，张口含住长庚缠绵的吻。

夜风缕缕，除夕夜蓦然飘起了雪花，侯府顾昀的卧室，却是温暖和煦，春色不断。

顾昀哼哼唧唧的喘息从小到大，又从大到小。及至被扳起一条腿压在门板上顶弄时，已经只能张着嘴喘气儿，发不出声儿了。

长庚拖着顾昀将肖想了无数遍的姿势统统尝试了个遍，心里很是满足，满足之后又是轰轰烈烈从心底涌上来的渴望。长庚舔走他嘴角的涎液，握住他的手指执意要十指相扣，将他按在门板上，“子熹，子熹……”念叨了半天也不知道到底要诉什么情怀，道什么衷肠，只是不断念着他的名字，又狠狠的顶了十几下，乖乖交代在顾昀身体里。

顾昀一直闭着眼，皱眉哑声闷哼了两下，在长庚放下他腿的同时，整个人软倒在长庚怀里。长庚心疼地亲亲顾昀的眉心，温柔的仿佛刚刚发狠把人折腾的奄奄一息的不是他一样。

顾昀昏睡过去的前一秒，内心进行了深刻的反省，脑门上不断的旋转着反省标语：这回亏大发了，这条老命可就差点交代了。随即深深地陷入了睡眠，长庚将他清洗干净又抱回床上，顾昀一直闭着眼睛，连哼哼都懒得恩赐。

第二天初一，长庚外出忙活了一大圈回来都下午了，顾昀还在昏天黑地的睡，连睡觉的姿势都没换。长庚准备了他喜欢的小黄鱼，一直等到他傍晚，顾昀才幽幽醒转过来。眼睛还没张开，张口就是：“老子的酒……”

这没出息的劲儿，倒是先把长庚气笑了。

长庚手指摩挲着他的侧脸，想着，可能真是管的紧了，虽说喝酒伤身，可总让他一直这么着魔地惦记着，也不是什么好事。

长庚亲了亲顾昀，待他微张开眼，亲口送上了美酒，犒劳一下辛苦了大半夜的大帅。

酒香顺着长庚的唇舌浸入顾昀的喉咙，顾昀才慢慢来了精神，眼睛眨眨，这才真正醒了过来。

长庚摸摸他的脸：“子熹，是我思虑不周，不然往后我不管着你喝酒了，你自己心里有数就好。”

顾昀闻言愣了愣，扑哧笑了，拉过他的手指亲亲，将酒舔干净，说：“你管着我，我才愿意喝，你不管我，我还喝个什么劲儿。”

长庚：“原来堂堂顾大帅，也是个随时要人管的破落户啊。”

顾昀搭腔：“可不是吗，娶了媳妇不就是要来管我的吗。”

长庚一挑眉，凑近他：“哦？那今晚要不要再试试，到底谁是媳妇？”

顾昀眼皮一掀，斜着一双仍旧泛红的眼睛骂道：“小白眼狼~”

长庚摸摸鼻子，倒先有些不好意思起来。

长庚俯身抱住他：“子熹，新年快乐。”

顾昀哼了一声，十分不情愿地搂了他：“儿砸，新年快乐。”


End file.
